


Fall of the Idol

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [212]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Good AU, Reminiscing, Student Film, There will be a sequel eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: In which Bendy is part of a student film, brought into the present day.I plan on writing a sequel to this, which will still be a good AU.





	Fall of the Idol

“Walt must be turning in his grave,” Joey said loudly as he flopped onto his bed. “Disney’s more concerned with money than inspiring children and espousing its founders values.”  
  
“Still mad about them buying Fox?”  
  
“Among other issues.” Joey sighed. “There was a time when dreams, belief, and imagination actually meant something to them. Now it feels like they’re just empty words. I swear, if I were in charge of that company, I’d teach them a thing or two.”  
  
“What, by summoning a demon to drag them down to Hell?” Henry mocked as he began looking through his backpack. Joey had always been interested in the occult, and while Henry did tease him on occasion, it was never meant to hurt his friend’s feelings.  
  
“Maybe not that far,” Joey replied. “And besides, I think I’d rather have their punishment be more ironic. Inferno had the right idea with that.”  
  
Shrugging, Henry pulled out his sketchbook—the third one of the school year, if Joey recalled correctly.  
  
“What are you working on?” Joey asked curiously.  
  
“Oh, just some character ideas,” Henry answered. “A lot of them are based on the old rubberhose style, like Mickey and Oswald.”  
  
Hearing this, Joey perked up.  
  
“You know what? I just got an idea...”  
  
(BATIM)  
  
“_Bendy and the Ink Machine_...hey, what’s this?”  
  
“Oh, that was something Joey and I did in college,” Henry said. “It’s sort of an animated horror film slash satire.”  
  
At this, Wally perked up. “What’s it about?”  
  
”Joey felt like Disney ’sold its soul,’ metaphorically speaking, so he came up with a pastiche of Walt who was an evil sorcerer. Meanwhile, the hero of the story was a former animator who was invited to come back, only to find his former boss had sacrificed most of his staff to bring the characters to life.”  
  
“We got a few of our classmates to help make it,” Joey added. “And some of them had pretty interesting ideas. One of them even suggested that it end with a time loop, though Henry and I shot it down, since we wanted to give it a happy ending.”  
  
Taking the box that held their very first animation, Henry gave a somewhat wistful smile. ”I sort of wish we could have made an actual cartoon with Bendy—not that I regret creating Greta.”  
  
“You know, I have been trying to come up with new characters for Witchy Adventures,” Joey said, rubbing his chin in thought. “No reason we can’t try making Bendy, Boris, and Alice real.”  
  
”Are we talking actual cartoon characters or including them in your magnum opus?”  
  
Joey pouted. “That was supposed to be a surprise. Besides, I’m still working out the kinks in the summoning ritual.”  
  
”I kinda knew already,” Wally admitted. “Found your notes while I was cleaning up your office.”  
  
”Surprised you haven’t told everyone,” Henry chuckled. “Anyway, let me see what I can do about fitting Bendy and pals in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
-“You weren’t fooled, were you?”  
Henry chuckled. “Not the first time. But that’s what happens when your birthday is Halloween.”  
(...)  
“I wanted to play Malice,” Susie admitted. “But Wally and Shawn needed help setting up for the party.”  
(Good AU)


End file.
